Too Long
by pg394always
Summary: A steamy night for Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently loving the new season of pretty little liars so I decided to have a go writing some Ezria stuff, enjoy! **

It had been a while since Aria had last seen Ezra – with Malcom and Maggie around they hadn't exactly had the alone time she'd been hoping for. She ached for his touch and each night tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep, fantasizing about their next night together.

Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her and she leapt up at lightning speed to answer it.

"Aria?" his voice was husky and rough and she could tell almost immediately how badly he wanted her. Her heart sped up and every part of her cried out for him.

"hey," she whispered, too turned on to try and string together a complete sentence.

"I need you. Now."

Aria had never wanted to hear anything more.

10 minutes later she knocked on the door to his apartment, dizzy with anticipation. He'd barely even opened the door when she flung herself at him, breathing in his cologne and soap and something she couldn't quite put her finger on but was just so _Ezra._

He didn't waste time either, grabbing her roughly and hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer while he kissed her with such bruising passion that she couldn't contain her small moans of pleasure.

"too long…" he murmured into her hair "it's been too long."

**Sorry it's so short. Next part coming soon, feel free to leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, part 2 :)**

After what felt like not long enough, Ezra pulled back. Her lips gave a cry of protest, missing his already. Keeping his eyes glued to hers, he slowly tugged her shirt over her head and moved his hand down to the waistband of her skirt. Aria waited for it to come off but instead felt Ezra's fingers brush against her thighs.

Suddenly every cell in her body was electrified, and she swore she could feel every touch with 10 times more intensity than before. Her reaction must have shown in her face because the atmosphere between them changed dramatically. No longer was it sweet and gentle, it was tense with pure desire.

Ezra's hand was shaking slightly as he slowly inched it upwards. As he got closer and closer, Aria wanted him to touch her as quickly as possible but at the same time, she never wanted this sweet torture to end.

The moment his skin made direct contact with her folds, shivers shot down her spine and she whimpered softly. He teased her tight entrance and knew all too well exactly where to touch her so that she squirmed with pleasure. When he began circling around her clit, Aria suppressed her groans by making frantic love to his neck, biting and sucking, claiming him as hers. His breathing got heavier and matched hers as he slipped two fingers inside of her and began applying more pressure to her clit.

"Ezra..."

Just hearing her gasp out his name encouraged him to pick up the pace, hoping she would say it again. He was drowning in the look of pure bliss on her face as she neared her climax. He whispered her name in her ear, pushing her over the edge, moaning and gasping for of pleasure consumed Aria and she could see that Ezra was losing his self control.

He captured her lips in a desperate kiss and their tongues tangled together in such a way that she couldn't tell which was hers and which was his. His hands gripped her waist and she laced her fingers through his hair.

Without breaking the kiss, Ezra lifted Aria from the counter and walked over to the bed. He lay her down and she looked up at him, her lust filled eyes a reflection of his. She didn't need him to ask permission and he knew he didn't have to. He began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled off his pants as quickly as he possibly could and then turned his attention to her skirt and bra which he expertly removed.

Aria was left in just her lacy panties, Ezra in his boxers. Before she knew what was happening, he was on top of her and they were kissing again, his skin hot against hers, pulsing with urgency and desire.

And she was going to give him exactly what he wanted.

**The last part will be coming soon, thanks for the reviews on chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this one took so long to update - exams are a bitch. But as promised, here's the final (and longer!) chapter :)**

Aria tugged softly at Ezra's hair in a way which always made him groan louder. She broke the kiss and looked purposefully into his eyes, straddling him and grinding her hips slowly into his.

She leant down and nibbled his ear, whimpering faintly so that he almost had to work to hear her pleasure.

"I'm in control tonight," she whispered.

Ezra definitely wasn't expecting that. His breath hitched and he felt himself growing even harder. It was almost painful how much he wanted – no _needed _her. An overwhelming feeling washed over him as he stared at the woman he loved and a mess of thoughts invaded his mind. There was no way anyone could be this beautiful. It was unhealthy for him to crave her touch – to be so dependent on another human being. How could anyone possibly be as perfect as Aria...

He was yanked out of his thoughts by the force of his head hitting the pillow and Aria's voice commanding something but he hadn't quite heard, he'd been too caught up in her.

Ezra leaned up and bit on Aria's bottom lip earning himself a rough hair pull which he always pretended not to love.

"I said don't move."

He sighed contently, loving that she was in control.

Aria noticed the look on his face and her mouth formed a small grin – she'd soon wipe that smug expression right off.

She'd always wanted to use handcuffs but today she'd just have to improvise. Biting her lip she climbed off of her boyfriend's lap and knelt beside him on the bed. In one swift movement, she slipped out of her panties and used them to tie Ezra's hands to the bedpost.

His jaw dropped.

Now she could have a little fun. She rained kisses down upon him, torturously making her way from his jawline, down his chest and finally to the waistband of his boxers.

"Aria…off…take them off…" he begged

For the first time that night, Aria let him have his way immediately. Using her teeth, she pulled down his boxers, earning herself a loud groan. She smirked as she saw how much he wanted her and wasted no time explaining to him just how much she wanted him.

She teased him some more, running her fingers down his chest, planting kisses up his thighs and leaving love bites all over his neck until eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

Passion overtaking him, Ezra forced his wrists apart, hearing the lace rip, but at that moment he couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around Aria's back, revelling in the feel of her – of finally being able to touch her. He pulled her as close as he possibly could and then flipped them both over, grazing her lips with his, all the while murmuring sweet nothings against them.

He let his tip enter her, teasing her, giving her a taste of her own medicine. It took every ounce of his self control not to thrust into her with abandon. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly.

"You ready?" he breathed

"Are you?" she retorted as she suddenly flipped them back over so that Ezra was once more on his back. He was slightly confused but only for a second as she wasted no time sinking down onto his hard member. It filled her completely and she half screamed his name. Their breathing grew progressively heavier, punctuated only by their moans of pleasure. Ezra decided that watching her glide around above him was possibly the most magnificent view he had ever witnessed.

Aria felt a tightening in her stomach. She knew what was about to happen.

"Ezra…" she sighed

"Wait for me babe,"

Her face screwed up in a tortured concentration but she didn't let go.

"Shit Aria, I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me Ezra. Show me how much you want me."

That was all that needed to be said to push them both over the edge and into a mindblowing climax.

Panting and sweaty, yet utterly satisfied, they lay side by side, basking in each other's contentment, both hoping that they would have another night like this in the near future.

**Feel free to comment & let me know if you want me to do anything in particular - different couples/ideas, anything :)x**


End file.
